Nessie's Future
by Bexxi86
Summary: Nessie and Jacob biggg descisions, JxN love story BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, I wish i did, but Kudos to Stephanie Mayer.

Renesmee was only 5 years old, yet she looked like she was 16

Jacob and Renesmee07/08/2008 10:22:00

Renesmee was only 5 years old, yet she looked like she was 16. Her father, Edward, was still very overprotective, but he seemed to be a bit more reasonable lately. Him and I had become close friends through the 5 years, getting to understand what would happen and when. I had imprinted on "Nessie" as I called her, when she was born.

Nessie and I could rarely be separated, for it would hurt one or the other too much. So, Jacob moved in with the cullens.

"Ness, wake up!" I whispered in her ear. Today would be her first day completely alone with me. Her family had all gone hunting for the day, leaving her to catch up with me.

Bella, Edward, and I had all discussed that as Nessie grew older, my feeling for her were changing towards a more romantic cause. They understood this, surprisingly.

"We trust you Jacob, we know that you cant control your thoughts, so we agreed that it will be safe for you to take the next step with Renesmee." Edward told me.

"Thank you, whoa. You have no idea how surprised I am right now." I responded.

"She is, however, still our little girl, so if you hurt her in any way, you will be dead meat. Literally." He continued.

"You know that I could NEVER hurt her. She is my whole life. If I did anything to hurt her I would kill myself for it. I cant live without her." I reassured them.

"You two have fun tomorrow." Bella told me as the walked out the door.

"Why do I have to wake up!?" She moaned, and pulled the blankets over her head.

I jerked them off.

"HEY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" she screamed. Then I climbed in her bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Oh, that feels better anyways. Haha." She whispered.

After about an hour, I sat up in her bed. Once she realized that her heat source was gone, she quickly sat up beside me.

"Where are my mom and dad?" she asked me.

"They left you with me today, they said we had some catching up to do." I told her, she laughed.

"Whoa, are you serious!? My dad actually let you stay with me by ourselves for a whole day!?" she sang, her voice ran through me like a soft melody.

"Not just a day, all weekend!" I told her, watching her smile widen with every word. Then, with a blink of an eye, she tackled me to the floor.

I just laid there, with her on top of me for as long as I could.

After a few minutes, I rolled her over where she was now on her back. I knew what she wanted, I could see it in her eyes.

I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips on hers, instantly feeling the fireworks. I never wanted it to end. I knew she didn't either. Eventually, we both had to breath.

I had been waiting for that moment for 5 years. Our first kiss.

Nessie had already known about me imprinting on her, for about a year now. Her parents didn't know that she had known, because she (unlike me) can somehow keep most of her thoughts from her father. She understood why I had to act like a big brother until the time was right.

"Jake, do you love me?" She asked me.

"More than you could ever imagine, Ness." I told her as she looked up at me.

"I love you too." She responded, I was ecstatic because it usually doesn't happen like that so soon, but after all, Nessie was different.

She touched her palm to my cheek and replayed the video of our first kiss over and over, letting me understand what that meant to her.

"I need a shower." She told me, finally standing up.

"Me too, but I will wait till you are done." I told her.

"Aww, Jake, the shower is always so cold!" she begged. She knew how hard it was for me to not give her what she wants, so she persisted. "Please, Jacob?? For me?"

"Don't you think it's a little early for that? Your father would kill…" I got cut off by her softly kissing me, gradually pulling me in. I know after that I wouldn't be able to refuse, no matter how much as I tried.

"Don't worry about my father. I heard the conversation last night. And you are not hurting me in any such way, in fact, you are helping me…" she explained.

"But you are only 16 (5 actually), are you sure?" I asked, trying to stall.

"Positive."

"I am so going to get killed for this." I whispered, as she drug me into the bathroom.

When we got out of the shower, I was stunned. First kiss, and THIS in ONE DAY! Wow, this imprinting stuff really pays off.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its not like you haven't seen me naked before." She said as she laughed.

"Last time I saw you naked, you were only a baby!" I laughed as well.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked me.

"I want to take you to this really special place I found one day as I was patrolling." I walked over to her, and grabbed her waist, pulling her near me.

"That would involve you getting dressed first, though." I whispered in her ear. Then I let her go, so she could get her clothes on.

"Why aren't you getting dressed then?" she asked me.

"Im not going to worry about it yet, because I have to phase and im not going to put clothes on so I can just take them off again." I was laughing as I told her, which made her laugh too.

After a few minutes, she was ready to go, so I phased to my wolf form, and she climbed on my back. It took us about 10 minutes to get there. Once I phased back, and put my clothes on, I saw the beautiful smile on my Nessie's face.

"Oh my god, Jacob, this place it AMAZING!" she exclaimed. I watched her stare at the beautiful waterfall, and the lush green vegetation, in amazement.

"I'm so glad you like it." I told her.

"I don't just like it, I LOVE it!" she said as she pounced on me, knocking us both to the ground. I kissed her, and she kissed me back with much more force than before.

"That vampire strength comes in handy…" I said after it was over.

"Werewolf strength comes in handy too…" she told me, as I helped her sit back up.

All day, we just lay there, next to the waterfall. Nessie was laying on my chest, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Once it started getting dark, we figured it was about time to go back to the stone cabin. Tomorrow we would come back.

When we got back to the cabin, I put my shorts back on, then walked inside.

"Jake, will you stay with me tonight?" She asked me with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Only if you want me to." I replied already knowing her answer.

"It will be nice to sleep on a bed again…" I joked.

She laughed.

"After tonight, you know i'm going to not ever want to sleep by myself again." Nessie whispered.

"If your father lets me have any say in it, you will NEVER have to sleep alone again." I reassured her.

Then she changed her clothes and crawled into the bed. I followed laying right beside her, holding my hands around her waist.

"Hey Jake, does this mean that you are now my boyfriend, and not just a 'big brother figure'?" she asked.

"Of course. Even though it feels like sooo much more than that already." I replied, kissing the back of her head, before she fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up before Ness, so I just silently watched her sleeping. It was the most beautiful, graceful sight I have ever seen. When she felt me breathing on her, she woke up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"That was the best I have ever slept! I was so much more comfortable with my own personal heater wrapped around me." She exclaimed.

"I could see your dreams…" I told her.

"I know, I was showing them to you. Proving that I really do love you. There are really no words to describe it, so I figured I would just show you." She explained.

"I really enjoyed it, and I love you too, I just wish I could show you." I told her.

"You don't have to prove it to me. I can see it in your eyes. I know that you would never let anything happen to me. There is like a force field around us, making us unseperable." She promised me.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked me.

"Whatever you want to do, this is your weekend." I said.

"I want to go back to the waterfall… I really do love it there." She rejoiced.

As soon as we had our breakfast, we headed to the falls again.

When we got there, it was so calm and serene. The air from the falls was blowing Nessie's bronze curls behind her, and she looked so beautiful.

"Jacob, do you think we could ever, you know, have… kids?"

"According to your Grandpa Carlisle, yes, we are able to have kids. He didn't know what they would be nessesarely, but yes, we can. Do you want kids?" I asked.

"Yes, I always have wanted them, but I didn't know if it was possible." She explained.

"I do too. And well look at you, your parents deffinatly didn't think you were possible and yet here you are." She smiled as I said that.

"I have one small question, when did you start looking at me as more than just a 'big brother figure'?" I asked.

"Hmmm. About a year ago. What about yourself?"

"About a year ago. It must all work the same way, with Imprinting." I explained.

The rest of the day, we swam and played in the waterfall, and later went for a small hunt.

When we got back to the cabin it was already very late, but we both needed a shower.

"Please, Jacob…" she begged for me to stay the night again.

"your parents will be home in the morning, Ness." I told her.

"I have a feeling my parents already know that you spent last night over. They have Alice, remember. So PLEASE!" She begged more. I knew I couldn't resist any longer.

"Alright, but im going to get killed tomorrow." I gave in, finally laying in the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her as her personal heater.

Her dreams were very pleasant. Memories of me and her since she was born. I loved every second of it. I wasn't expecting to find myself alive in the morning, but I actually woke up.

On the table beside the bed, there was a small note.

"Jacob and Renesmee,

when you wake up in the morning, come to the main house, we are not mad, so don't worry. Jacob, im glad you let her have fun, she really needed it. And Renesmee, Im so glad you had a good time, I saw it in one of your dreams. We will be waiting.

Bella and Edward"

I quietly woke Nessie up, and showed her the note. When we got dressed, we headed to the main house to see what awaited us.

"Good morning Jacob, Renesmee." Nessie ran and hugged her parents, then silently came back to my side, and slid her hand into mine.

"Morning Edward, Bella." I said, hoping that I wasn't about to be killed.

"Well we see that you two had a very nice time together while we were gone, and I was wondering if I could have a word with Jacob." Edward said. Nessie's hands were shaking inside of mine.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I whispered to her.

"Renesmee, I want to talk to you too." Bella added. Bella took Nessie one way, and Edward took me another.

"So Jacob, I see things went as planned, everything went well, did it not?" He asked me.

"It went better than planned actually. Everything was perfect." I told him.

"That's very good to hear. All I want is the best for my daughter, and I have realized, through seeing yours and her thoughts, that you are the best thing that could have possibly have happened to her." He said as I was listening in complete shock.

"Edward, I have one question for you, and it is what we both want, so please listen. May I ask Nes-Renesmee to marry me?"

"Jacob, she is still very young and…" I could tell that Ness was trying to tell Edward something through her mind, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He told me. I was ecstatic! I was going to ask Renesmee Carlie Cullen to marry me!

"You know this doesn't mean that im not still going to keep an eye on you two." He said firmly.

"I know, but Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was so excited!

"Go get my daughter now, I know she is dying to see you." He said as I pushed open the huge door, and saw my future bride running toward me.

I picked her up in my arms and kissed her.

"So, what did your mom have to say?" I asked her.

"Well, (she pulled out a two pairs of different keys) Her and Daddy gave us the Cabin, and she said that we have to go outside to see the other gift." She screamed.

We ran downstairs and out the door, to find a brand new Aston Martin, sitting in the driveway!

"They GAVE us a house and a c-car!?" I asked in shock.

"YES!!" She yelled, she took the set of car keys and we went to inspect our beautiful new car.

Once we got over the initial shock of it all, I took Ness back to the waterfall.

As we got there, I phased back and put my clothes back on. I led Nessie up to the side of the waterfall, took her hand, and kneeled on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you ever since the moment I first saw you, the moment you were born. Will you Please marry me?" I said as I pulled out a black velvet box from my pocket, with a gorgeous diamond ring in it.

"Y-Yes, Jacob I will!!" she said as tears formed in her eyes, and she threw her arms around me. I gently slid the ring on her third finger. Then in the midst of it all, I kissed her with more passion than a normal person would experience in a lifetime.

That was officially the best moment of my life so far.

We headed back to the cabin to get ready for a "dinner" meeting in the big house. When we got there, Nessie found a small package at the doorstep, saying it was from Alice.

When we got inside, Ness opened up the package. Inside, there was a beautiful dress, perfect to announce an engagement in.

"Alice must already know. And if she knows then Daddy knows, of course then Momma knows too." Nessie told me, as she slipped the gown on.

"Whoa. You look amazing! You really are the most beautiful person in this entire universe." I said as she showed me the dress.

It was orange at the top, and slowly faded into dark royal purple. She looked so beautiful in it, and out of it…

"Thank you… you don't look so bad yourself…" I had just slipped on my best outfit I had. I smiled and walked toward her, glowing in the moonlight (literally).

"Ladies first, future Mrs. Black." I said, trying to be polite. (I wasn't so good at it)

"Why thank you, Mr. Black." She replied, and we set off to the house.

When we got there, everyone was sitting at the dining room table, one of which they didn't have before.

"So, do you two have any news to share with us?" Alice said impatiently.

I nudged Ness in the arm, and she held out her hand for everyone to see the ring. "We're getting married!" she yelled.

Everyone started clapping and cheering for us.

"Well, Jake, this is going to be awkward having my best friend as a son-in-law." Bella whispered to me.

"well now we will be family, just like we always wanted." I told her, laughing.

"Hey wolfy! By the way, we made the cabin sound proof!" I heard Emmett yell at me, with Edward growling at him, and Jasper laughing.

"My little girl is all grown up, in just 5 years!" Bella said, if she could cry, she would be bawling right now.

Esme would have been too. Her only grandchild, getting married!

We ate the dinner Esme cooked for us, said our thank-you's and walked back to the cabin.

"Well now that we officially have the entire house to ourselves, and we are getting married, I say that we celebrate." I offered, and she accepted.

The next morning, we both slept in. Today, Alice was going to start planning. We tried avoiding the main house as much as possible, but when Alice came and drug us out of the house, we had to go.

"so when do you want to have the wedding?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"well, I was hoping for sometime soon, but I don't know what Jacob wants." She said looking towards me.

"Sometime real soon sounds good to me." I expressed.

"How about 3 weeks?" Alice offered.

"Wow, that's perfect!" Nessie said.

"I know, I saw it. Haha." Alice laughed.

"So, March 9th then?" I said.

"Sounds perfect." They both said at once.

The rest of the day, Ness and Alice chose designs and cake and stuff. I, however, got rescued by Edward and Emmett. Bella had to help the girls decide.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

""we are taking you away from there, before Alice makes you go crazy and all suicidal… We don't want to hurt little Nessie, do we?" Emmett said as he was laughing.

"Thank you!" I said as I gestured my hands.

"And don't worry, we aren't going to kill you. I would simply want to thank you. You make my daughter happier than I have ever seen her. I never thought I would be saying that to a Werewolf." Edward said as he made a silent chuckle.

"I never knew that I could love someone that much. She is the entire world to me." I said, remembering who I was talking to.

...

If you want me to keep going, i think you should review... you know you wanna, come on its such a pretty little button...


End file.
